X-Wing Miniatures Wiki
Welcome to the X-Wing Miniatures Wiki This wiki is a resource for the X-Wing Miniatures Game published by Fantasy Flight Games, devoted to discussion of builds and strategies with minimal lore. Second Edition has been announced and will be released early at Gen Con 2018, with a wide release on September 13th, 2018. The new edition is a wide overhaul of game balance and rules, and adds new game mechanics like the Force. You are on the wiki for First Edition, which will remain available for 1.0 players. For Second Edition information, news, and discussion please visit the Second Edition Wiki. Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space battles from small engagements of only a couple of crafts, to large conflicts where multiple squadrons clash. Select and equip your ships, pick your crew, plan your attack, and complete your mission! Fast and visceral, X-Wing puts you in the middle of fierce Star Wars firefights. Use each craft’s unique maneuver dial to secretly plot its movement action for each turn. After each player has locked in his movement decisions, the dials are revealed and ships are moved. Pepper the enemy with blaster fire as you rush into the dogfight, or move into combat range slowly, attaining deadly target locks before you launch a devastating attack. No matter your plan of attack, you’ll be in total control throughout the tense action! Also check out the Armada Wiki for our sister game. Many X-Wing players also play Armada for a slower, larger-scale space battle with a greater focus on capital ships. Player Resources *Tutorial Video * Learn to Play Rulebook * Official Rules Reference * Huge Ship Rules * X-Wing FAQ (v4.4.1 01/22/2018) * X-Wing FAQ (v4.4.0 11/06/2017) * Reference Cards * Cards with Errata * Upgrade Cards with "Action" Header * Timing Chart for Performing an Attack * Painting Models * Homebrew/Custom Content (Introduction Thread) Tournament Rules * Tournament Regulations (v1.1.1 7/26/2017) * Epic Play Rules (v3.2 9/4/2015) * Escalation Rules (v3.0.1 3/30/2015) Tables of Ship Statistics * Comparison of Basic Statistics * Comparison of Action Bars * Comparison of Upgrade Slots * Comparison of Maneuvers Game Concepts * General Rules * Common Terms * Actions * Conditions * Critical Hit Cards * Damage * Deploying * Dice * Docked Ships * Firing Arc * Huge Ships * Initiative * Maneuvers * Missions/Campaigns * Obstacles * Overlapping Ships * Phases and Order of Play * Squad Building * Stress * Range * Upgrades * FAQ and Errata Upgrades * Astromech * Bomb * Cannon * Cargo * Crew * Elite * Hardpoint * Illicit * Missiles * Modification * Salvaged Astromech * System * Team * Tech * Title * Torpedoes * Turret Small Ships *A-Wing *ARC-170 *Auzituck Gunship *Attack Shuttle *B-Wing *E-Wing *HWK-290 *K-Wing *Scurrg H-6 Bomber *''Sheathipede''-class Shuttle *T-70 X-Wing *TIE Fighter *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Z-95 Headhunter Large Ships *B/SF-17 Bomber *U-Wing *YT-1300 *YT-2400 *VCX-100 Huge Ships *CR90 Corvette *GR-75 Medium Transport Extra Packs *Heroes of the Resistance *Rebel Aces *Saw’s Renegades Small Ships *''Alpha''-class Star Wing *TIE Advanced *TIE Adv. Prototype *TIE Aggressor *TIE Bomber *TIE Defender *TIE Fighter *TIE/fo Fighter *TIE/sf Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Phantom *TIE Punisher *TIE Reaper *TIE Silencer *TIE Striker Large Ships *Firespray-31 *''Lambda''-class Shuttle *''Upsilon''-class Shuttle *VT-49 Decimator Huge Ships * ''Gozanti''-class Cruiser * ''Raider''-class Corvette Extra Packs *Imperial Aces *Imperial Veterans Small Ships *G-1A Starfighter *HWK-290 *Kihraxz Fighter *M3-A Interceptor *M12-L Kimogila Fighter *Protectorate Starfighter *Quadjumper *Scurrg H-6 Bomber *StarViper *Y-Wing *Z-95 Headhunter Large Ships *Aggressor *Firespray-31 *JumpMaster 5000 *''Lancer''-class Pursuit Craft *YV-666 Huge Ships * C-ROC Cruiser Extra Packs *Guns For Hire *Most Wanted *June 21, 2018 - Built on Hope 'X-Wing Wave XIV Is Available Now *May 1, 2018 - 'X-Wing Second Edition 'Announcing a New Era of Interstellar Battle in the Star Wars Galaxy *May 1, 2018 - 'All Wings Report In Announcing Four Rebel Alliance Expansions for X-Wing Second Edition *May 1, 2018 - Crush the Rebellion Announcing Four Galactic Empire Expansions for X-Wing Second Edition *May 1, 2018 - Become Infamous Announcing Four Scum and Villainy Expansions for X-Wing Second Edition *April 30, 2018 - [https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2018/4/30/sowing-fear/ Sowing Fear] Preview the TIE Reaper Expansion Pack for X-Wing *April 27, 2018 - [https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2018/4/27/how-to-conquer-the-galaxy/ How to Conquer the Galaxy] An Interview with the 2017 X-Wing™ World Champion *April 24, 2018 - [https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2018/4/24/save-the-rebellion/ Save the Rebellion] Preview the Saw's Renegades Expansion Pack for X-Wing *February 13, 2018 - Save the Dream 'Announcing X-Wing Wave XIV *January 22, 2018 - 'Adjust Your Trajectory'A New X-Wing™ FAQ Is Now Available *January 19, 2018 - 'Flight Academy: Gaming the Metagame '''Guest Writer Chris Brown Helps You Prepare for the X-Wing™ System Open''' Where do you usually play X-Wing? At Game Stores At Home Only During Tournaments/Events At College Where I Work Somewhere else Category:Browse